Darling Detective Sherlock
by ZOMGitsHelenn
Summary: Reaaaadd. x) I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK, THE CHARACTER, SHOW, OR ANY BBC PRODUCTION. (SherlockXReader)


_Darling Detective Sherlock_

Chapter One: **To Catch a Thief.  
**

I wasn't stupid, nor was I easy to fool, so I did know when someone was trying to rip me off. The only problem of the matter was, I couldn't do a thing about it; at least while I was working. So I kindly replaced the price of the _very _expensive handbag, to something more appreciated by the customer, and marked the price change down on the computer.

Upon handing the bag to the customer, she flashed her best smile and thanked me, before scurrying out the store to no doubt scam some other poor patron. I simply rolled my eyes before returning to my register.

_Almost 5 o'clock._

I breathed a sigh of relief. Another 8:30 to 5:00 shift done, and the department actually looked clean this time. The fitting rooms were cleared and the clothes put back, and any loose articles of cloth were picked up off the floor and placed in their respective areas. The closing associate would thank me for this one.

Speaking of closing associate; "Hello Evelyn! The department looks wonderful! Not busy today, I take it?"

I chucked before turning to my co-worker; "Not really, but hey, gave me time to clean this up."

"And the fitting rooms?"

"Completely cleared."

"You are a angel!" She fluffed her poofy, orange hair, before slipping on her uniformed lanyard. I took mine off, the shiny 'supervisor' pin no longer visible, and I smiled at her before walking back to the break room. I felt good about cleaning the department for her, I know how much the other managers get on her about it not being clean, but won't bother to blame me.

They were scumbags, sometimes. But overall, I enjoyed my job, although it was only part time, and at my age, it wasn't nearly enough to pay the bills.

So I was looking for a cheap flat with included necessities, and thus far, I had no luck. I had to stay at my friend's flat while she spent most of her time at college or her own job. Unfortunately, I couldn't start college until I turned 20, and now was in debt to the university I attended, and paying back for the uselessness of the degree I earned.

Nothing good comes from money, I swear.

I said goodbye to any associate I passed on my way to the break room. Upon opening the door, I see one of my favourites stopping by for a visit.

"Amelia!" My arms opened wide to welcome in my old friend. She was just as excited to see me as I was to her.

Amelia had worked with our company for years, and recently quit due to finding a job that payed more. Many of us were upset to see her go, especially since Amelia had trained most of us and always knew her way around the workplace. She was an absolute angel; just as friendly to associates as she was to customers and putting down whatever project she had just to help. Customers preferred her, actually.

She was my best friend.

When the embrace had broken, we both took seats across from each other and began to chat.

"So, how are things on your end?" She asked.

I sighed before answering, contemplating my response; "Debt, really. I'm living with a friend currently because I can't afford my own flat, but I am looking. This job is my only source of income and it's really not enough. Do you know of any cheap places to live?"

She paused. Shifting in her seat, she crossed her legs and rested her hand underneath her chin. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and her chin shot up.

"Baker Street!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Baker Street. It's in London. They have vacancies. I know the landlady, and honestly, a female would be a blessing compared to the men she has living there."

"Who are they?"

"Well, one is named John Watson, and the other is a detective. His name is Sherlock Holmes."

"Who?"

"They'll be your new flatmates. Come on! I'll help you get packed~"

She stood suddenly and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the door.

"Wait, wait!" I cried, trying to pry my arm from her grasp. My cries went ignored.

"Amelia!"

* * *

It took until I had arrived to my car that I finally got her attention.

"What?" She asked, completely out of breath.

_Why is she out of breath? She was the one dragging me along..._

My hair flipped and brushed across my face as the wind picked up. I knew she wouldn't take me seriously this way.

"Are you insane? You're telling me to live in a flat with two other men I don't even know?"

She shook her head; "Yes, I know it sounds ridiculous, but trust me, they're very friendly. Plus, there are other rooms, you don't have to actually _stay_ with them."

I sighed, the cold air forming steam around my face and nipping harshly at my ears. This weather was too bloody cold and windy to stand and argue in.

So finally; "Alright, I'll give it a shot." I agreed reluctantly.

Amelia immediately plopped herself down in the passenger's side of my vehicle.

"Hop in!" She exclaimed, "Let's go!"

* * *

Amelia directed me the entire way, since London was a city I didn't venture in much, and to my surprise, Baker Street was relatively close to my place of work.

"Hm, the distance seems convenient." I acknowledged, putting my car in park.

Amelia was already out the door and headed to the flat before I even emerged. She knocked against the door with the crooked knocker and seconds later, was greeted by the welcoming face of an elderly lady.

Not too elderly, mind you, but she looked well in her 50's or so. The woman smiled brightly in recognition and brought Amelia in for a hug.

I stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, facing another direction.

"Oh, and who's this?" The woman asked, pulling from Amelia and directing her attention to me. I finally turned and introduced myself, before Amelia could.

"My name is Evelyn." I smiled, "I'm actually looking for a cheap flat because my job doesn't pay enough, and Amelia told me that you had vacancies."

My introduction more or less ended in a question, hoping that she did indeed, have vacancies. The woman smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, of course dear! It would be a blessing to have a young woman in the building, unlike the boys who always seem to cause a ruckus."

She laughed as a loud crash echoed through the halls, reminding her just _how much_ those boys could fight.

I jumped upon hearing the crash, distaste flashing across my features.

_I hope these people aren't noisy..._

My current dislike for the noise was quickly disturbed by the woman inviting both Amelia and I into the building.

"Amelia dear, if you don't mind, could you put the tea on? I would like to show Evelyn around."

Amelia nodded and smiled before scurrying off.

"Up the stairs here dear. The boys are upstairs. They aren't bothersome, although they are quite noisy. There are several rooms up here, just in case they become too loud." She laughed again, "I'm Mrs. Hudson, by the way dear."

I nodded while I followed her up the stairs.

"Who are these boys?"

She stopped at the top of the stairs, "Oh, dear me! I didn't even introduce you! Come come. Their room is this way."

Things seem to have quieted down since the crash, so I was hopeful that their room didn't look like a tornado had struck.

I followed behind and watched curiously as she slowly opened the door. This led way to a kitchen area.

_What a mess._

As if reading my thoughts, Mrs. Hudson quickly responded, "Sorry about the mess dear. Sherlock doesn't allow me to clean in through his space."

I nodded again, quickly smiling.

"He sounds rather childish." I joked.

"I most certainly am not."

I tensed, hearing a voice that was most certainly _not _Mrs. Hudson. In fact, this voice was deep, deep and emotionless. It seemed to echo throughout the room, although it wasn't spoken loud at all.

Peering past Mrs. Hudson, I glanced around the living area of the flat. And indeed, there were two occupants. As I observed them, they did the same to me.

It was silent for a good while before Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat.

"Boys, this is Evelyn. She'll be your new flatmate."

One of the boys stood from his position on the couch and smiled at me. He seemed to be around my age, if not older,with gray hair that seemed premature against his looks. He extended his hand out to me. I set my tiny hand in his and shook. His handshake was firm, like a man of power, or a man of strength.

_I wonder; what made his handshake so firm? Army perhaps? _

"Hello. I'm John. Pleasure to meet you. And this..." He paused, turning to the tall and lengthy fellow who stood in the corner of the room. He completely ignored me, pulling on the strings of his violin, while he stared out the window.

"This is Sherlock, London's famed detective."

John let my hand free before maneuvering over to Sherlock. Still, he didn't move, only stared.

"Sherlock, we have a new flatmate."

"Yes, I heard."

"Aren't you going to say hello?" He scolded, as if Sherlock was some sort of child.

Finally, the detective sighed and glanced over in my direction. He gave me a once over before replying;

"Hello Evelyn, welcome to the flat. I don't like you."


End file.
